dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Element Stones
The Element Stones (descriptive name; in dialogue, they are variably called the Stone Tablets, Stone Plates, or just Stones) are a set of seven stones from the anime that when placed together form a circle (six on the border, one in the center). The six border stones represent the six main Dinosaur Elements, with the Center Stone not representing an obvious Element (instead featuring the Signs of the arcade game). They contain the minds and emotions of all the dinosaurs that collected in them after the meteor impact 65 million years ago, as well as enormous amounts of energy, and can be used to activate Dinosaur Cards of their corresponding Element (all 6 border stones can be used to summon Secret Dinosaurs). It is possible that they have some connection to the Pterosaur, as they both have similar glows, and the Cosmos Stones fusing summons the Dark Pterosaur. They are called Stone Fragments in the DS Game, and are collected throughout the game, forming the Stone Circle at the end into which strings of Elements can be entered as codes to unlock rare, special, or exclusive dinosaurs. History It was hypothesized by Dr. Ancient that the Stones formed 65 million years ago after the dinosaurs' "spirits" had all merged and solidified, but Seth later claimed that the Element Stones had first formed in the same massive explosion that also created the Cosmos Stones (these Stones with a positive energy, the Cosmos Stones with negative energy), and both sets were brought to Earth in the meteor that had wiped out the dinosaurs, which Spectre had been chasing. It is possible that the Stones formed first and simply absorbed the dinosaurs' spirits after the impact. In the year A.D. 2126, the Ancients' excavation crew found them. They realized the Stones' dinosaur connection and built the Backlander (powered by the Stones) to go back in time and turn one of every dinosaur type into cards to preserve the species. When Dr. Z tried to sabotage the expedition, the Backlander malfunctioned, and the Stones were scattered across the planet, along with the Dinosaur Cards, in the present day. The D-Team found the Lightning, Wind, and Grass Stones. The Alpha Gang somehow kept the Fire Stone, and later acquired the Water and Earth Stones, and it was later revealed that they'd had the Center Stone all along. Acquiring all 7 Stones was Seth's intention during the Series 1 4-part finale. In the Series 2 finale, the 7 Element Stones (or at least the 6 outer ones) seemed to have dematerialized to counteract the 7 Cosmos Stones, presumably destroying both sets, but neither this nor anything else specific was confirmed in the anime to have been the case. Abilities The Stones are primarily used to summon dinosaurs of their corresponding Element, normally in a Dino Holder/Dino Bracer or Alpha Scanner, with the exception of the Center Stone. In addition, they also seem to allow a mild telepathic connection with dinosaurs, allowing Drs. Ancient and Cretacia and the D-Team to hear their calls for help. They each feature a small chip shaped like a dinosaur foot, likely added by the Ancients to allow for an easier technological interface with the Stones. Reese quickly found that the Stones react to the activation of Dinosaur Cards and can be used not only to pinpoint the new dinosaur's location, but also to access the "lines" pointing between the Stone and dinosaur to allow teleportation to their location and then back again, a tool the D-Team used to respond to most all dinosaur appearances that weren't right in their home town. Only the person possessing the Stone and their dinosaur partner can teleport, and many times (but not always) stray objects they are holding are left behind. The Alpha Gang, however, never used this ability; it's unclear why, given their possession of future technology, though it being in poor repair and without sufficient power are likely the reasons. However, Rod once used the teleportation feature with the Fire Stone to travel with the D-Team. When all 7 Stones are used together, they allow the ability of time travel, which is what the Backlander was built to make use of. Attempting to use fake, duplicated Stones in conjunction with real ones to enable time travel, however, seems to be an unstable process that doesn't work properly, as Seth found out (see below). The Seven Stones Lightning Stone The Lightning Stone features the Lightning symbol, and can be used to activate Lightning Dinosaur cards. It was found by Max in Prehistory in the Making after a meteor hit in a forest near his house. Placed in a Dino Holder, it was only ever used by Max to summon Chomp. Seth stole and copied it in One Final Move, but Max reclaimed it. Max summoned Chomp using only the Stone in Prehistory in the Making and Rhino or Dino?. It repelling the Black Cosmos Stone led Max to realize how to counteract the Cosmos Stones' power. Wind Stone The Wind Stone features the Wind symbol, and can be used to activate Wind Dinosaur cards. It was found by Rex in Prehistory in the Making after a meteor hit in a forest near Max's house. Placed in a Dino Holder, it was typically used by Rex to summon Ace, but Rex twice summoned Ceratosaurus, and then again alongside Megaraptor, Allosaurus, and Therizinosaurus in Dinosaur War!. Seth stole and copied it in One Final Move, but Rex reclaimed it. Rex summoned Ace using only the Stone in All Fired Up!. Grass Stone The Grass Stone features the Grass symbol, and can be used to activate Grass Dinosaur cards. It was found by Zoe in Prehistory in the Making after a meteor hit in a forest near Max's house. Placed in a Dino Holder, it was typically used by Zoe to summon Paris, but Zoe also summoned Maiasaura, Fukuisaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus in Dinosaur War!. Seth stole and copied it in One Final Move, but Zoe reclaimed it. In Don't Mess With Maiasaura, Zoe used it to return Maiasaura and her baby to their card, despite not having summoned them (as the Stones react to dinosaur emotions, it could do this because Maiasaura wanted to return to her card). Fire Stone The Fire Stone features the Fire symbol, and can be used to activate Fire Dinosaur cards. It was shown to already be in the Alpha Gang's possession in Prehistory in the Making, likely never having been lost. Placed in an Alpha Scanner, it was typically used by any Alpha Gang member to summon Terry, but Zander used it to summon Alpha Acrocanthosaurus in All Fired Up!, and Dr. Z also used it to summon Daspletosaurus and Saurophaganax in Dinosaur War!. Rod used it to teleport with the D-Team in Full Scheme Ahead, the only time an Alpha Gang Stone was used in this manner. Water Stone The Water Stone features the Water symbol, and can be used to activate Water Dinosaur cards. Stored in Spinosaurus' Card Capsule, it was found by Ursula in Egypt in Battle at the Pyramids. Placed in an Alpha Scanner, it was typically used by any Alpha Gang member to summon Spiny, but Rod also used it to summon Ampelosaurus in Tricks of the Traitor and Dinosaur War!, the second time also summoning the Deinonychus trio. Earth Stone The Earth Stone features the Earth symbol, and can be used to activate Earth Dinosaur cards. Excavated near unidentified dinosaur fossils, it was found by Ursula in a London museum in Tanks a Lot!. Placed in an Alpha Scanner, it was typically used by any Alpha Gang member to summon Tank, but Laura also used it to summon Euoplocephalus, Stegosaurus, and Megalosaurus in Dinosaur War!. Center Stone The Center Stone features the arcade game's triangular Rock-Paper-Scissors arrangement instead of an Element symbol, and doesn't correspond to any Element. The only dinosaur to have this symbol is the triangular Velociraptor Multiple Move card, which is treated like a Normal Move. In the hand-animated scenes, this symbol is notably arranged wrong, with the arrowheads indicating that Paper (blue) is beating Scissors (yellow), etc., an error corrected by swapping the red and yellow gems' positions in its CGI renderings, also changing whether they are next to the Lightning or Fire Stones. It was never actually seen until Tricks of the Traitor, when it was already in the Alpha Gang's possession, likely never having been lost. It was never shown being used to summon any dinosaurs, or in fact doing anything but being part of the 7-Stone arrangement, so it isn't clear if it can activate dinosaur cards. Copied Stones During the finales of both Series 1 and 2, Seth created a set of fake Stones for various reasons. They were identical to the regular Stones except that they were light blue, and at least the first set had 20 times the power output as the regular Stones. The Center Stone was only copied for the second set. Likely using the copied Fire Stone in his personal Dino Holder, Seth summoned Saurophaganax and the Black T-Rex during the Series 1 finale. He likely used an unidentified other copied Stone to summon Cryolophosaurus during Series 2. Seth tried using the first set to operate the Backlander, but they caused the time circuits to malfunction, and instead of transporting the ship back in time, they caused a prehistoric world to begin merging with the modern world! The instability, and the defeat of the Black T-Rex, eventually destroyed the fakes, and time was set right when the original outer Stones were placed with the Center Stone. The second set was used by the D-Team and Alpha Gang to summon their dinosaurs and battle the Space Pirates while the regular Stones were powering the Backlander. It isn't known what happened to this set of fakes after the battle, nor what the duplicate Center Stone was used for, if anything, but they were probably taken back to the future with the Ancients and Alpha Gang. One notable feature, however, was that any dinosaur summoned by this set would forever be locked to using their full-sized form when summoned, never again being able to be summoned into their pet-sized form, a sacrifice that the D-Team and Alpha Gang's main dinosaurs made to fight the Dark Pterosaur and Space Pirates. Gallery iw.PNG|Stone Tablet in Japanese arcade game (background) lllljh.PNG|Stone Tablet in English arcade game (background) pppppppp.PNG|Partial Stone Circle in DS game (Japanese) Category:Anime Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:DS Game